Omega Red
Omega Red appeared as a member of Weapon X, along with Sabretooth, Deadpool, and Lady Deathstrike. He was played by Colin Murdock. He shares a highly antagonist r elationship with Deadpool, whose antics greatly frustrate him. He, like the other Weapon X members, hates Wolverine. He is eventually defeated by Wolverine and the Hulk. In the film, Omega Red does not exhibit his "Death Factor" ability, and rather than draining the life force of his opponents, he is instead able to electrocute his enemies via his tentacles. Origin Arkady Gregorivich Rossovich was known to be a cruel and violent man who served with the USSR’s Spetsnaz in early 1960’s. Rossovich had a secret hobby: raping young girls whenever the opportunity presented itself. However his crimes were eventually discovered, which lead to his supposed execution. Surviving a fatal gunshot to the head thanks to his newly-discovered mutant abilities, Rossovich was court-martialed and forced into USSR’s own Super Soldier Project after the potential of his abilities was noticed. Rossovich underwent years of experimental torture and enhancements that not only turned his skin chalk-white, but transformed into a deadly cyborg who soon took the name Omega Red. He needed the material known as Carbonadium Synthesizer (C-Synth) to help stabilize his condition, so that the implants he gained didn't turn against him. However, his quest for C-Synth was foiled when Wolverine, Maverick, and Sabretooth took the C-Synth and hid it where Omega Red would never be able to obtain it. Even the lack C-Synth didn’t stop the USSR using their new Super Soldier as a new operative for the KGB. Yet the lack of C-Synth took a different effect on Omega Red, who was forced into a form of vampirism to sustain himself. Betrayed by his own government, Omega Red later escaped custody and hid in Europe where he began committing several murders. He soon gained the attention of both Sean Cassidy (Banshee) and Eric Lehnsherr (Magneto), and was captured after being shot by Cassidy, who was seeking revenge for the death of his associate Magrite Deveraux. Returned to USSR authorities, they concealed Omega Red’s crimes and kept him in suspended animation because of his inability control his death spores. Power and Abilities Originally Omega Red only possessed the mutant ability to rapidly heal from fatal injuries, similar to the healing factor possessed by both Wolverine and Sabretooth. Omega Red’s major mutant ability is the ability to secrete pheromones that could cause any organic life, mostly humans, to weaken and eventually die. The effect of the released pheromones depends on the exposure time, the endurance of the victim, and his distance from the victim. The closer somebody is to Omega Red, the more powerful the pheromones have an effect onto them. In some cases, mutants and meta-humans prove more resistant towards Omega Red’s pheromones than normal humans, but it is still eventually deadly if they are exposed for long enough. After gaining implants and being transformed into a cyborg, Omega Red gained enhanced strength, endurance, stamina, reflexes, and agility. Omega Red could perform continuous fighting and/or exercises for almost 20 hours with little or no fatigue at all. The experimentation also caused Omega Red’s body tissue to hardened and prove much more resistant than his normal human state, however the experiment also caused his epidermis to alter into a chalk-white colour. One major feature that Omega Red gained were his cybernetic implants within both arms, retractable tentacles that he can control through will alone. Placed underneath the wrists of his arms, each tentacle can extend to a maximum of six feet. Made of radioactive Carbonadium, this material would prove to be more malleable than and almost as strong as admantium. However, without the use of C-Synth, his radioactive implants cause Omega Red to fall victim towards his own mutant powers. As a substitute, Omega Red must drain the life force of a victim on a daily basis or suffer from the devastating effects of his pheromones. After receiving further experimentations that increased Omega Red’s healing factor, it’s possible his condition with the C-Synth was stabilized as well. Omega Red naturally uses his tentacles as a weapon against his enemies and victims. With his tentacles he could ensnare an enemy and drain their life force as well, use them as whip, or use them for other offensive methods. Omega Red usually wears an armored exoskeleton that increases his resistance against injury. Trained in the Russian military and the KGB, Omega Red is an experienced fighter, strategist, and an experienced armed and unarmed fighter. Aside from his criminal history as a brutal murderer, Omega Red is a successful and feared criminal leader. Category:Antagonists Category:The Acolytes